Room temperature gas separation techniques, used to produce enhanced concentrations of specific gasses found in air, are becoming more refined and finding broader areas of application. Two methods of gas separation at ambient temperatures are membrane separation and PSA (Pressure Swing Adsorption). Typically, PSA generally separates only the nitrogen from a flow of air and produces oxygen at purity levels of 90% to 94%. The major contaminant in this oxygen-rich stream is argon, which is concentrated from its normal level of 1%, through the removal of nitrogen.
Membrane gas separation is a mature technology that has been utilized and commercialized for separating gas mixtures. Oxygen is separated from air by applying a pressure differential across an oxygen-selective material, typically a synthetic polymer. In the system described herein, the membrane is specially formulated to specifically remove some nitrogen and most of the argon from the flow. This is illustrated in FIG. 1. The membrane material separates the oxygen from the air using molecular sieving or a solution-diffusion mechanism. Membrane modules come in varying configurations to meet size, flow and pressure requirements for a desired application. Oxygen with purities ranging from 25% to 40%, also known as enriched oxygen, is typically produced as a byproduct of nitrogen generation.
Producing oxygen gas with purities greater than 98% is not economically feasible because of a lack of highly oxygen selective membrane materials. However, the enriched oxygen stream produced by the membrane can be purified further by pressure swing adsorption to generate high purity (>98%) oxygen.
Pressure swing adsorption (PSA) units are currently used in medical, refining, chemical and gas industries to produce oxygen. For oxygen concentration, the PSA utilizes zeolite materials to capture nitrogen from a flow under elevated pressures, leaving behind an oxygen-rich gas mixture, which is fed under pressure to down stream processes for utilization. While under pressure, the adsorbent material becomes saturated with nitrogen after some interval of time. After saturation with nitrogen, the unit is depressurized to desorb the nitrogen and regenerate the zeolite bed materials. If the flow has been pretreated to remove argon, and a portion of the nitrogen, the PSA system can be reduced in size and become capable producing oxygen flows at concentrations greater than 98% purity.
PSA systems come in various designs, processing the gas flow either continuously in a flow-through design, or in a batch mode where the elevated pressure is cycled from one pressure vessel to an accompanying one. Various designs use proprietary valving and flow recycling to achieve tradeoff in plant size, oxygen purity, and power requirements.
Previous methods of producing high purity oxygen (98% purity) use a two-stage industrial PSA system. Such a system first attempts to produce as high of purity oxygen stream as possible using a large PSA section, and thereafter remove argon using carbon molecular sieve adsorbents. This two-stage process is bulky, energy demanding, and oxygen recovery efficiencies are low. In order to reduce the size and the energy demands of an ambient temperature gas separation process capable of producing 15 L/min at greater than 98% purity, we have devised a method of using highly selective permeable membrane to enrich the stream flowing to a much smaller PSA separation unit.